


stardew valley one-shots (requests open!)

by nowellewon



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Animals, Beer, Blacksmith - Freeform, Chickens, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, M/M, One Shot, Pelican Town (Stardew Valley), Praise Kink, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, degradeing kink, farming, pig - Freeform, rabbit - Freeform, what do i put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowellewon/pseuds/nowellewon
Summary: one-shots for different stardew characters!
Relationships: Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Clint/Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 1





	1. requests are open! :D

welcome to stardew one-shots! 

i will do:

(almost) everything

I will not do:  
George or evelyn  
jas or vincent  
lewis or marnie (ew lol)

be*stality (nasty)

requests are open :D


	2. calloused fingers (clint/reader fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go to the blacksmiths and clint seems sadder  
> just some fluff with my favorite pelican town resident, clint!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not requested, I made this up on my own time :D
> 
> (lowercase intended!)

The clouds turn a shade of orange as a cool fall day comes to an end. you hop on the mine carts that the Juminos recently fixed so you could travel faster. your hands grey and calloused after mining since 8 am, thankfully you brought survival burgers and a few pieces of miners candy. the cart comes to a stop by the blacksmith's shop, you jump out and make your way to the door, "just in time..", you see clint standing by the forge, hammer what looks like an iron ax. clint looks up and walks to the counter looking slightly drained, "good evening farmer ____" you notice a hint of sadness in his voice. "hey Clint! how are you?" you attempt to lighten the mood, "I'm okay I guess", he responds almost mumbling.

You set down your bag and walk behind the counter and start to rub Clint's shoulders, Clint doesn't seem to mind. "tell me what's on your mind clint." you say In a calm tone, "Its Emily, she doesn't seem to notice I'm even there. It's like I'm just air when it comes to her.." Clint rambles. You knew he had a huge crush on Emily; in fact, the whole town did, even Emily. You continue to rub his shoulders, "Clint, she knows your there, in fact, she has a crush on you too." You reasure him "You're just saying that to make me feel better..." You stop rubbing his shoulders to turn him around and grab his arms. "Clint, I've talked to Emily, she loves you, you may not believe me, but she does. Every day she askes me how you are doing because she is too shy to ask you herself." Clint lights up "really ____?" he asks semi eagerly, you nod slightly, then you are engulfed in a warm hug. Clint seemed happier, which made you smile, "before you do something else, Clint, could you prosses these geodes?" you ask still in the hug, Clint lets go and starts to break the geodes happier than a few moments ago.


End file.
